Sakoya and the Mysterious Cat
by SailorStormmaker
Summary: Sakoya meets a cat who is something mysterious and special...will the cat be the secret to her powers?


Sakoya &the Mysterious Cat

Sakoya & the Mysterious Cat

Sakoya is getting up out of bed when she hears her mother call her down for breakfast. So she put on her blue and black jeans, and blue sports shirt, blue a white sport shoes and puts a blue ribbon in her long black hair. Then she runs down stairs,

"Good morning Sakoya!" her mother said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Good morning Mom!" said sakoya.

"Are you ready for high school?" asked her mother.

"Sure!" said sakoya. "Your lunch is on the

Kitchen table!" she added. "Now you know to catch the North Star bus?" her mother asked. "Yes!" mother!" said sakoya leaving out the door.

So sakoya starts walking to the bus stop. When she gets to the bus stop she sees a black with blue eyes staring right at her!

"aw!" what a cute cat." sakoya said. When sakoya tries get close to the cat. The cat disappears! "Huh!" "Hey where did it go?" sakoya said looking around of the cat. Then if by some sort of magic, the cat reappears but this time on the bus!

So sakoya gets on the bus. But when she tries to get close to the cat, it disappears again! "I wonder if that cat is leading me to something?" sakoya said to her. When she gets to school the cat appears in front of the school gates and is blocking her way! Sakoya then try again to get close to the cat. But then stops and turns to walk away. Suddenly the cat meows at sakoya. "Huh?" sakoya said. Then sakoya notice that the cat was wearing some sort of water shaped necklace. "What is going on here?" sakoya said looking at the cat.

but when sakoya tried to go to the gate the cat show her an image of the inside of the school, then the people inside is the school." why are you showing me this?" asked sakoya looking at the cat more. Then the cat showed the teachers inside the school and they had a reddish black glow the there spirits. "Am I in some sort of danger?" asked sakoya to the cat. Then the cat meow! "I am!" sakoya said in shock.

"What kind?" asked sakoya again? Then the cat showed sakoya image of some demons spirits. "What!" sakoya said in disbelieve. "That can't be true!" sakoya said in much stock. Then the cat show there true identity." What the?" said sakoya. "they are all monster!" sakoya cried," Who are you?" sakoya said in a worried voice. "Why are you here?" she said again. Then the cat spoke!

"I am your Guardian cat from the future." said Cleo.

"What!" sakoya said? "You're from the future?" she said. "Yes!" said Cleo walking up to her. "And you are a mighty warrior, whose job is to protect the world from devastation! To fight the evils of true love and justice! To summon the power from the stars above."! Cleo said happily.

"A you are a great leader of a group of girls from other planets and galaxies. Cleo added. "They are called The Golden Zodiac Warriors!" Cleo told sakoya.

"Wait a minute!" said sakoya "so your telling me that I'm a sailor scout leader?" said sakoya. "Yes I am." said Cleo. "Ok!" sakoya said. "But there still on thing bugging me? Sakoya said look at Cleo. "And "what is that?" Cleo wondered.

"How are you able to talk?" asked sakoya.

"I was born this way" Cleo said. "What do you mean by sailor scout?" asked sakoya who is now sitting under a ghost tree. Then Cleo looks at sakoya and says: "Sakoya, You are Sailor Aquarius! The sailor scout of water and ice!" Cleo said.

"Why are you here now?" asked sakoya.

Well! To help you save and protect to planets and galaxies from being destroyed." Cleo said looking at Sakoya School.

"But what does this have to do with me and my school?" sakoya asked.

"Well I believe that there's a dark force in your school." said Cleo.

"You have to stop it before her arrivals!" said Cleo said.

"Well what am I suppose to do now?" asked sakoya.

"First we need to figure out away in inside that school!" said Cleo.

"Second we need to know who we are up against!" said Cleo.

"When we find that out, how I am supposed to fight them?" asked sakoya.

"You just leave that up to me ok?" said Cleo walking up the steps of the school." "When the time comes you'll know what to do" said Cleo.

"But I must warn you before you go in there, these aren't you normal monsters so watch it" Cleo said trying to get up the steps.

"Are you ready?" asked Cleo.

"yes I am!" said sakoya.

So sakoya opened the door to the school inside it was very cold, dark, and scary." Why is it so dark in this school?" asked sakoya walking down the cold dark halls of the school.

"Sakoya walks slowly, so you can get to know and feel your surrounding". Cleo said walking slowly beside her.

As sakoya walked down the dark hallway, She notices how quite it is.

"Man it's quite" said sakoya.

Then she notices there are no teachers in the building at all!

" Wait are you sure there are people in this school?" asked sakoya.

"Yes I felt a Present of people in this school building" said Cleo softly.

"Well maybe there no school today" said sakoya.

Then she reasoned with herself.

"That can't be right, because they would have lock the door and gates of this school." sakoya said.

Then sakoya hears someone talking.

"Hey Cleo, Do you hear that?" asked sakoya.

"Yes!" it sounds like people talking about something important." Cleo said softly.

"Let's see where it's coming from". Sakoya Said.

So sakoya slowly crawl toward the door puts her ear to the door to see if she can hear anything.

"I wonder what's going on?" said sakoya.

"Sakoya, there danger near by" said Cleo.

When she was close enough to hear voices,

Then suddenly they stopped. "Sakoya!" cried Cleo.

"Move now!" shouted Cleo.

But before she had a chance to move the door flew open knock sakoya backwards. "Sakoya!" cried Cleo.

When she opened her eye there stood a teacher with white foam dripping from his mouth! Standing right over here; Sakoya who is scared half way to death kicks him high in the air!

"Wow!" Cleo said. "Nice work!" Cleo said.

"This is really not the time to be impressed!" sakoya said standing up.

"I HOPE YOU KNOW I'M A MASTER OF SHADOW SKILL!" sakoya said in her fighting stands.

"Uh I don't think his cares about that to much!" said Cleo with her back against Sakoya's leg.

"We are surrounded!" cried Cleo.

What will happen to sakoya and Cleo and will they be able to fight there way out? Find out in the next chapter! Called SAILOR AQUARIUS IS REBORN! ;)

The legendary Sailor Aquarius is reborn

In this chapter sakoya and Cleo are trapped inside the school and surrounded by mad teacher. But when she transforms thing only get worst will sakoya be able to make it out of school alive and in one piece. Find out?!

"Roar" cried the teachers, "that's does it! Cried sakoya

"I'm not going to let some old broken down teacher put his hands one me!" Sakoya said take one of the teachers and throwing them across the room. "Sakoya"! Cried Cleo pulling off her necklace; Use this! And shot: Aquarius…Crystal…Transform! "Right" cried sakoya "Aquarius…Crystal…Transform! All of a sudden burst of blue lights surround sakoya whole body, her clothing was replaced with a sparking white leotard. Sapphire bow that slide on her shoulder, high heel sapphire boats that reached over her knees. Sapphire blue gloves that reached to her elbows. A blue choker, a transparent tiara, Blue ribbons that appeared in her long black hair and sapphire water shaped earrings falls into place. When the blue lights faded. Sakoya opened her eyes and when into her pose. Sakoya had transformed to Sailor Aquarius, the sailor soldier of water and ice. "Now we are getting somewhere" said Sailor Aquarius. "Aquarius" Cleo cried. "Can I get some help here?" She added. "I wish I could right now!?" Sailor Aquarius said beating the stuffing out of the monster. Then monster grab Cleo, But she bite him,"roar!" cried the monster." Sailor Aquarius tries out one of your new powers please! Cried Cleo. "Right"

"Aquarius …Cloud…Duster…Shower!" cried Sailor Aquarius. All of a sudden the sky became cloudy and it began to rain. "huh" Cleo Said. "Oh no" Sailor Aquarius said. "I hate it when this happens." She added. Hmm "Sailor Aquarius said Cleo. "Hey Cleo can you started spinning around at the same time as me? Asked Sailor Aquarius once she figures out how to use this new power. "Sure" Cleo said looking at Sailor Aquarius very strangely. "Ready!" Sailor Aquarius said. Back to back with Cleo. "Go" said Cleo. "Aquarius…Water…hurricane…spin!"

All of a sudden the water that was falling from the sky started to turn gray and a gust of wind picked up the water and formed a typhoon on land. The monsters were running for there lives, but it was too late. The hurricane started destroying them one of one. When they were done, the monsters have totally disappeared.

"Yes just as I thought" Sailor Aquarius said going behind a tree to detransforming. What's wrong?" Cleo said.

"When I want too close to there base they attacked me!" Sakoya said walking back home.

So that mean my school is the base of our new enemies!" said sakoya.

But you still didn't tell me who we are up against yet. Sakoya said opening up the door to her house.

"Wow" what a house! Cleo said" do you want to live with me? Asked sakoya.

Please if you don't mind" said Cleo

well what am I going to tell my mother" asked sakoya trying to clean up her room." Don't worry about it" Cleo said

"Why"? Because look on you TV. The weather Guy: "This just in kuruda Star high school is closed." Today do to an explosion in the basement our news crew is there now! "Sir Can, you tell us what happen here? Said the news reporter and the teacher Reponses my school is on fire!? And how in the world and I suppose to know what happen I was there I just got here! He said crying"

"oh boy" sakoya said well that solves that problem! Cleo said.

What am I going to tell my mother when she hears about this? Asked sakoya. Nothing let her hear the news and she'll understand.

7


End file.
